Wait, WHAT!
by MoeMoePinkNinja
Summary: What happens when Kairi plays a prank on Sora turning him into a girl? What will he do? Probably use that ass of his to seduce men maybe. Probably not though. (Note: The cover picture is how Sora will look like in female version)
1. Wait

PinkNinja: Ok, I'm here with a new story! I don't own so don't sue me!

* * *

**Sora's P.O.V.**

Today was as normal as any other day. Kairi and I have just been walking around until she decided to play a prank on me.

"Wanna get something to drink? I'll get one for you."

"Sure. I'll just get water though." Kairi smiled.

"Ok!" She took off getting me something to drink while I stood there waiting for her to come back. A few minuets later and she was back with our drinks. She had orange juice while I had water. I took a sip and noticed that there was something odd about this. But I decided to take another sip anyways. A few minuets later and...

_POOF!_

I had boobs. Wait, WHAT!

"Kairi!-" Before I could finish my sentence I noticed that my voice was high and girly. Oh, she didn't!

"Wow." Was all Kairi could say to me.

"Kairi! What did you do!" I was horrified of my new gender! I liked being a guy!

"I put something in your drink and now you're a girl! Don't worry, I got the potion from Merlin. I'm sure he has a reverse potion. In the mean time, let's get you out of those clothes and buy you some new ones!" She took my hand and dragged me off before I could say anything.

* * *

"Ugh, I can't believe I'm doing this! Why do I need to wear a bra and panties? Boxers will do!" I was about to storm out of the store until she grabbed me.

"Because you're a girl and girls don't wear boxers. Now don't make me frustrated because you won't like me when you see me pissed." She was right. No one would want to see Kairi pissed. I heard one time, she almost broke an arm because someone accidentally spilled something on her favorite outfit.

"Ok, but I'm still going to wear my normal outfit!"

"Fine, but at least with a skirt."

"Ehhh..." I think I just heard her knuckles crack.

"Ok!" I said giving up.

"Great!" She grabbed me again and went to go show me an outfit that I should try on.

* * *

I came out feeling uncomfortable in the bra and the skirt knowing that if the wind blows, perverts walking by might get a chance to see my ass.

"I think we should show Riku this." Kairi had an evil grin on her face and I stopped walking.

"N-n-NO! I don't want Riku seeing me like this! I don't want anyone seeing me like this!" I was blushing madly from embarrassment. Just when I had done talking, a certain red head and blondie came walking towards us.

"Hey Kairi! Who's your friend there?" Axel said while pointing at me.

"I'm-"

"Yuki! She's my friend that I just met." Kairi interrupted me.

"Kairi!" I was blushing madly from the looks they were giving me. Axel seemed to be concentrating on one thing. My breasts! I quickly turned around and covered my cleavage.

"Oops, sorry! My bad Yuki. Here take this as a 'I'm sorry' gift" Axel handed me a sea-salt ice cream and I took it. What? How could I say no? Sea-Salt ice cream was my favorite!

"Thank you..." I mumbled. I took it out from it's wrapper and started licking it. I didn't notice that Roxas was staring at me while blushing. Axel too, but not blushing. Instead with a smirk. Kairi took notice though and quickly smacked their faces.

"Perverts!" It was then, I noticed what she meant by perverts and started blushing again. I stopped licking and threw it at Axel's face then turned around covering my face.

"Why am _I_ getting hurt?" Axel complained.

"Come on Yuki, we should get going!" Kairi took my hand again.

"Y-yeah! We should! Let's go!" I was about to walk until Roxas made a bold move and grabbed my other hand.

"Y-yuki! I-i-is it o-okay that we c-come along t-too?" He was blushing as mad as I was and looked away from my face.

"U-um K-kairii? Is i-it okay?" I was nervous because they didn't know who I really was.

"Yea! Sure! Roxas can come but Axel can't!"

"What! Why not?" He complained again.

"Because you're a big pervert and Roxas isn't."

"Who says he isn't! He was blushing when he saw her lick it too!"

"Well, he didn't have a major hard-on!" Kairi put her hands on her hips and I blushed again. Why do I keep blushing today?

"I don't care what you say Kairi, I'm coming along." Axel put his hands on his hips as well, trying to imitate Kairi.

"UGH! FINE!" She threw her hands in the air.

"Yes!" He fist pumped the air, while Roxas and I were still holding hands.

"O-oh! I'm s-sorry!" Roxas quickly let go of my hand.

"N-no, it's ok!" I tried to not blush even more than I already was but I failed and turned as red as a tomato.

"So! Where are we heading to?" (Axel)

"To the arcade!" (Kairi)

"Yay!" (Axel)

* * *

When we got there, it was filled up with so many people.

"So what should we play?" (Axel)

"Let's get Yuki to choose." (Kairi)

"Huh!? M-me? Well, umm.. Let's play that one" I point to the machine that said 'Dance Dance Revolution' on it and we quickly hurried over to it. Roxas and Axel were the first ones to play. Let's just say that Axel lost really badly. How do you even get a negative on that game? After them was me and Kairi. As I was moving my 'too-short' skirt was giving Axel and Roxas a show. Too bad I didn't notice. I lost by a couple of points and when I turned around to face them, Roxas had a nosebleed and Axel, another hard-on as well as a couple of people that were watching me and Kairi play. I quickly squated down and cover my face with my hands blushing furiously again. I never knew girls had it this hard! Kairi went over to me and helped me get up and then smacking every single person that was looking at me with a hard-on.

"Jeez! How many perverted people are in here!?" Kairi yelled in anger.

"It's okay Kairi. It was stupid of me wearing this skirt." I tried to calm her down. I know she made me wear this but I didn't want her to be angry. I noticed Roxas was gone, but he soon came back with a giant teddy bear.

"H-here! I-it's for y-you!" He shoved the teddy bear onto my chest.

"Thank y-you!" I was blushing, _AGAIN_! I quickly took hold of the teddy bear and ran behind Kairi, sticking my head out just a little to see Roxas.

"Ohhh~ Roxas likes somebody~!" (Axel and Kairi)

"Yea, yea, whatever!" Roxas was blushing but not as nearly as I was. Roxas liked me?! Well, I have some explaining to do to them later.

* * *

PinkNinja: Ok! Done with this chapter!

Sora: I get turned into a girl!

Axel: A sexy girl!

Kairi: And a cute one!

Roxas: Y-yeah, cute!

Sora: Y-yep! I-i'm cute! /~/

PinkNinja: See you guys in next chapter! :D


	2. WHAT!

PinkNinja: Here is chapter two! I'm still going to refer Sora as a guy even though he is a girl.

* * *

**Sora's P.O.V.**

"Nyahh~!" Yu- errr Sora yawned and stretched before falling onto his bed.

"How do I turn back to myself? More importantly, Roxas likes me? If I turn back into a guy then Roxas will get heartbroken and I don't want to see him sad. Wait, Roxas doesn't like _me_. He likes Yuki! Guess I can't do anything for now. I'll see how this plays out first." Sora rolled on his bed for a while thinking about the situation until he fell asleep.

_Huh? Where am I? Oh, Roxas is here. Wait, why is he coming towards me? What is he doing?_

_'I love you...'_

_'Yuki'_

I woke up. The sun was shining outside and I felt horrible. Huh, why is there water on my face? Wait, these are tears. I hadn't noticed. Whatever. I got dressed and headed to Kairi's. At least have some fun while I'm a girl right? I stood in front of her door and knocked. A few seconds later she opened the door and was dressed in her pajama's.

"Sora, what are you doing here? You want to change back? Don't worry, I have the potion with me that changes yo-" (Kairi)

"No. I don't want to." (Sora/Yuki)

"Huh?" (Kairi)

"I said, I don't want to. Now that I know that Roxas likes me, I can't change back because I'll break his heart if I do." (Sora/Yuki)

"Okay...? So then, why are you here?" (Kairi)

"To have fun! What? I don't know how to be a girl. Show me what girls do and how they have fun." (Sora/Yuki)

"You're speaking as if girls are from another planet, but I'll show you what we do to have fun I guess." (Kairi)

"Yay!" (Sora/Yuki)

"Okay, first of all, let me get changed. Come inside for now." (Kairi)

"Sure!" I gave her one of my big goofy grins that made almost everyone want to break into a smile with me. I sat on her couch while she was changing and waited for her. A few minuets and she came out.

"Okay, let's go to the mall!" (Kairi)

"What for?" (Sora/Yuki)

"To buy you some more clothes of course! You can't go out in that!" (Kairi)

"And what's wrong with my outfit?" (Sora/Yuki)

"It's too boyish. I mean, a T-shirt that says 'Punk' does not get a certain someone to like you!" (Kairi)

"I guess you're right" (Sora/Yuki)

"Of course I'm right!" And with that she dragged me off.

At the mall, we tried on dozens of outfits and dresses and settled with a black dress that had a bow on the back. It was simple and I loved it. Wait, I'm a boy. I shouldn't be even discussing the topic. But right now, I'm a girl, so I guess it's okay?

"Looks nice! Let's get it!" (Kairi)

"Okay! Wait, I forgot my wallet at home." I sulked. I have to admit, I looked really good in this dress.

"Don't worry, I know how you forget things so I'll pay for you!" She dragged me to the clerk and bought the dress. As soon as she did, I put it on right away.

"Hmm... Something doesn't look right. Your shoes! It doesn't match your dress!" (Kairi)

"Does it mater?" (Sora/Yuki)

"Yes it does! You can't just wear sneakers with that dress!" She dragged me to another store and bought a pair of black high heels with matching bows on them and forced me to wear them. I can only tell you that they hurt. A lot.

"Oww... The shoes, they hurt." I tried to walk but the first step made me wince.

"That's because you haven't got used to them!" (Kairi)

"But..." (Sora/Yuki)

"Oh, MAN UP SORA!" (Kairi)

"Okay.." I was basically waving a white flag right now because she was starting to get mad.

"Now, let's go eat! I'm starving" (Sora/Yuki)

"Me too. What do you want to eat? I'll order for you and pay seeing as you have no money." (Kairi)

"I'm sorry, and just a cheeseburger with some water. Thank you." I took a seat near the food court and waited for her. A few minuets and guess what she came back with? Food and Riku.

"Yuki! Look who I bumped into at the mall today?" (Kairi)

"Ermm.. U-um who?" (Sora/Yuki)

"Riku!" (Kairi)

"H-hi, nice to meet y-you, Riku." (Sora/Yuki)

"Hi." (Riku)

Eating was awkward with Riku around. Kairi sat next to me while Riku sat at the other end. I noticed that he was just staring at me. Like he was trying to figure something out.

"U-umm... Riku? What are you looking at?" (Kairi)

"I'm looking at Sora right now." (Riku)

"Huh? I don-" (Sora/Yuki)

"Cut the crap Sora, I know it's you" (Riku)

"H-how?" (Kairi)

"Nobody can fool me. Plus, it's your eyes. They hold the same amount of brightness that Sora would hold." (Riku)

Riku now smirked.

"Now tell me why you're doing this." (Riku)

"*Sigh* Okay, you caught us, you see... (TOO LAZY) ...and that's what happened." (Kairi)

"So you're staying as a girl for Roxas?" (Riku)

"Yea, technically." (Sora/Yuki)

"I see..." Riku kept on staring at me. Oh god, I could feel myself blush.

"E-ermm... could y-you stop s-staring at me? I-it's k-kinda embarrassing." I was trying to look away from his eyes and scratching my cheek a little while blushing. For a moment there, Riku's eyes widened and there was a tint of pink on his cheeks but I didn't notice. Seeing as how uncomfortable I was being set in with Riku staring at me, Kairi took a hold of the situation and grabbed my hand while walking off.

"Well, we'll see you tomorrow Riku! We better get going, right Sora?" (Kairi)

"Yea." (Sora/Yuki)

And with that we left.

* * *

PinkNinja: Done!

Sora: Way to embarrass me...

PinkNinja: Sorry..

Sora: No, it's ok.

PinkNinja: Yay! See you in next chapter guys!


	3. Merp

PinkNinja: I'm back :D

* * *

**Sora's P.O.V.**

"What was that about?" (Kairi)

"I don't know." (Sora/Yuki)

"Well, what do you want to do now?" (Kairi)

"Umm... I know! Le-" (Sora/Yuki)

"Hey! It's Yuki!" A flaming red headed idiot came towards us

"Oh. Hi Axel." Kairi had an annoyed look on her face.

"And Kairi's with you too." (Axel)

"Where's Roxas?" I say while looking around.

"At his house, he said he didn't want to go out today." (Axel)

"Oh..." (Sora/Yuki)

"Why ask though?" (Axel)

"Ermm.. No reason!" (Sora/Yuki)

"Aww.. You know, I could be much better than Roxas." Axel then grabbed me by the waist and bent me a little so that he was now hovering me while holding me up. By then, the blush that I tried to not show just splattered across my face.

"Axel! S-stop! Y-you're embarrassing m-me!" (Sora/Yuki)

"Hmmm, I don't think so." He then brought me up and dragged me somewhere.

"Kairi, I'm going to borrow your friend here for a bit." (Axel)

"No way! Wherever you guys go, I'm going too! Who knows what you're going to do with her if I leave you alone with her." (Kairi)

"Fine." (Axel)

* * *

"Wahh! That was so much fun!" (Kairi)

"Yea, it would've been fun if you weren't there" (Axel)

"Why, you! Shut up! It was fun right Yuki?" (Kairi)

"Ahh, yes." (Sora/Yuki)

"What's wrong?" (Kairi)

"Hmm? Nothing's wrong."

"You can't lie to me Yuki! I know something's wrong!"

"Don't worry about it" Axel then grabbed me by the wrist and ran off with me

"Wah! Where are we going?" He went around to a corner and pushed me against the wall with one hand on one side and one hand on the other side so that I was trapped.

"Yuki, who do you like?"

"WAhh! W-why would y-you ask f-for such a t-thing!" My voice was shaky

"I see..." He leaned in closer to my face and being set into the mood, I forgot completely that I was Yuki. I closed my eyes waiting for this to be over. Once he was about a centimeter apart from my lips he said the one thing that made me lose it.

_'Yuki'_

My eyes cracked open. At first I thought, who's Yuki? Oh wait, that's me. He wants Yuki. Not me.

"I'm sorry Axel but I have to go." I pushed him off me and started running. I ran past Kairi who was trying to find us and kept on runing until I was home so that I can sob my eyes out.

* * *

**Axel's P.O.V. **

"What was that about?" I walked out of my hiding place to see a pissed Kairi. Oh no. I closed my eyes waiting for her punch but instead she spoke.

"What did you do to her?" (Kairi)

"What?" (Axel)

"I said, what did you do to her?" (Kairi)

"I was about to kiss her and then I said her name and she told me she had to go and ran off. I didn't mean to scare her." (Axel)

"YOU TRIED TO KISS HER!?" (Kairi)

"Well, yea..." (Axel)

"WHY, YOU! You know what? I have to keep calm. Okay, So here's why she ran off... (Blah, blah, blah. You know this) ...And that's why." (Kairi)

"So let me get this straight... Yuki is actually Sora and when I tried to kiss her, I mean him, I kinda ticked him off that I like Yuki and not him?" (Axel)

"Yes, and now he's heartbroken." (Kairi)

"Wow, I suck. And I only kind of liked Yuki is because she reminded me of Sora." (Axel)

* * *

PinkNinja: I'm going to have to end it here. Sorry.

Sora: *Sniff*

Axel: I'm sorry D:

Sora: *Sniff*

PinkNinja: You guys make up in the next chapter! Bye!


	4. Something's Off

PinkNinja: Back! Enjoy this :D

* * *

**Sora's P.O.V. **

I was at home sniffling and crying. Of course nobody could love me. They only will love Yuki. Not me. If it's that then I'll just have to be Yuki then. I'm sorry everyone, but I'll just have to change. Goodbye Kairi, Riku, and Axel. Goodbye... Roxas. I don't know when I'm going to come back but I guess you'll be more happy with Yuki than me right? I get up and go to the bathroom, wiping away my tears. I get a good look at myself and smile my last smile before going.

"Goodbye, Sora."

"Hello, Yuki." Darkness slowly consumes me and I fall to the floor.

* * *

**Kairi's P.O.V.**

"I hope Sora's okay. I knew I shouldn't have done it. I need to fix this." I decide to get the reverse potion from my desk and head to his house. Once I'm there, I knock.

"Sora?"

One knock

Two knocks

Three knocks

No one. Hmm, weird. He usually opens on the first knock.

"Sora?" I let myself inside.

"Sora, where are you? I know you in here somewhere." I check the living room. No Sora. I check his room. No Sora. But the lights to the bathroom were on in his room. I slowly open the bathroom door to see Sora lying on the floor.

"SORA!" I quickly rush to help him up and put him on his bed. I get close to him ans put my forehead on his. No fever and still breathing. What happened? I sit near his bed and wait for him to wake up. I slowly get sleepy as well and sleep next to him.

* * *

**Yuki's P.O.V.**

I slowly open my eyes. Hmm? Who's laying next to me? Oh, just Kairi. I shifted a little and that woke her up.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I wake you?" (Yuki)

"Hmm? No, don't worry about it. Are you feeling alright though?" (Kairi)

"Yes! Don't worry about me!" (Yuki)

"Okay Sora, so let's change you back!" (Kairi)

"Hmm? Who's this Sora you speak of?" (Yuki)

"Are you kidding with me Sora?" (Kairi)

"No. I'm Yuki. I don't know this Sora but I'll be happy to meet him!" I gave her a smile. Sora seems like a nice person.

"Sora, I'm not dumb. You can't fool me." Ok, this girl was seriously getting on my nerves now. I know I met her just few days ago and she bought me stuff but she better quit calling me Sora.

"I'm not Sora! I told you, I'm Yuki!" I crossed my arms and looked her straight in the eye. She seemed to get the gist.

"Oh my, you really aren't Sora. We need to go see Riku, and quick!" Riku? Oh! The silver haired boy! She jumped out of my bed and grabbed me by the arm and dragged me out.

"Where are we going?" (Yuki)

"To Riku's house of course!" (Kairi)

"Why?" (Yuki)

"Just be quiet and come!" (Kairi)

"Okay, fine." Once we were at Riku's house Kairi kept on telling him that there was something wrong with me. The nerves of that girl!

"Who are you?" (Riku)

"I'm Yuki! For the final time and I say final, I am Yuki!" These people were getting on my nerves. Can't they remember my name? Riku looked at me straight in the eyes and then looked at Kairi and said

"That's not Sora. Her eyes. They're different." (Riku)

"What do You mean?" (Kairi)

"Take a look." Kairi then looked at me for a moment and gasped.

"You're right! How do we change him back?" Umm, last time I checked, I was a girl.

"That's the problem, we can't. Sora has to fins his own way back into his body." (Riku)

"Umm, _his_ body? This is my body! You know what guys? I'm leaving. You guys are crazy!" I got up and ran to the dorr, opening it, then closing it once I got out. On my way back home, I bumped into Roxas.

* * *

**Roxas' P.O.V.**

_OMPH!_

"I'm sorry, I wasn't looking!" The voice came from Yuki. My current crush. I blushed embarrassingly and scrambled to get up and hold my hand out for her to get up.

"No! I wasn't looking either!" She gladly took my offered hand and I blushed at the contact.

"Roxas, right?" (Yuki)

"Hmm? Yea! I'm Roxas." I was distracted by her eyes. They somehow didn't look like the ones when I first met her. It's weird how she kind of resembles Sora. It's also weird how she looks like Sora too. It's even more weirder that I fell in love with a person that looks like Sora. If you ask someone, me being in love with Yuki would be indeed, false love.

"So... Are you doing anything right now? If you're not then-" (Yuki)

"YUKIIIII!" (Kairi)

"Crap, run!" She took my hand and ran to a nearby shop and went inside. Once we were inside, we were huffing and panting. Yuki had to hold herself up by putting her hands on her legs.

"What was that about?" (Roxas)

"Oh, nothing!" She got up and walked towards me.

"So, do you wanna do something together?" (Yuki)

"T-toget-ther?" My voice was shaky and my blushing did not help.

"Yea! Together!" (Yuki)

"S-sure! Where to?" I finally got myself to not blush and walk towards the door.

"Umm... If I'm correct, there's a carnival near here right?" (Yuki)

"Yea." (Roxas)

"Great! Let's go there!" She grabbed me by the hand and took me out to the carnival. Once we were there, we paid for our tickets and went to the first ride, the spinning teacups. I nearly hurled. Next was the haunted house. I wasn't scared but Yuki was. She kept on holding on to me and clinging to me. I didn't mind but looking at her scared face made me blush. It was reminding me of Sora. You see, I don't even know how I came to fall in love with Yuki. It was just her eyes. They were so bright and cheerful, I wanted her to be mine instantly. Her eyes reminded me of Sora. The way he smiles. The way his eyes were just like hers. But looking at her eyes now, made me want to choke. They were dull and different. Like she was trapped inside and she couldn't escape herself. We finally and somehow made it out and we decided to just ride the Ferris wheel for the last ride here. It was getting pretty dark and the Ferris wheel would be a perfect place to watch the sun go down and enjoy the moment with her. Once we were in we sat across from each other. I could see her blushing and fidgeting.

"What's wrong?" (Roxas)

"Ahh! N-nothing!" (Yuki)

"You can tell me anything you know." (Roxas)

"Okay. Roxas. I l-lo-ve y-you!" I can't believe it. She likes me!

"Oh no, I said something wrong didn't I?" I could see her tearing up.

"No! I was just surprised that you liked me. I like you too!" (Roxas)

"Really!" Her face lit up.

"Y-yes!" By now I was blushing.

"What d-do we do n-now?" (Yuki)

"We k-k-kiss?" AHHHHHHH! Why did I ask that! I'm so stupid! AHHHHHHHHHH! In the middle of my ranting, a pair of soft lips touched mine and my eyes widened. Y-yuki is k-k-k-kissing me?! I should feel happy! I should feel delighted! But instead I feel wrong. I feel very wrong. We parted to breath and Yuki looked as if she just came back from heaven.

"That was nice."

"Yea." Then the ride stopped and we got off. We said our goodbyes and parted. But there was still something lying in my gut that I couldn't get rid of. Why did that kiss feel so wrong?

* * *

PinkNinja: Doneeeeee! :D

Kairi: Sora! Come back to us!

Yuki: I'm not Sora! Whatever! Bye!

Sora: What happened while I was gone?

Kairi: Yay! Sora, you're back!

PinkNinja: No! You turn back in the next chapter maybe! Turn back!

Yuki: What am I doing here again?

PinkNinja: Don't worry, you'll go back to paradise later. Bye! Look forward to next chapter!


	5. PinkNinja Has Something To Say!

PinkNinja: This is not a new chapter! I'm sorry! I'm not giving up on this yet! I just need some time to work on this. With homework and all, I just haven't had enough time to write. But don't worry! I'm going to try my best! I have a project due soon so I might not be able to post this weekend. Sorry! But I wont give up! Cheer me on! I really want to finish this story too! Also reviews or comments would really help me. Thanks! I'll try to post a new chapter soon. Please don't give up on me!


	6. Good To Be Back

PinkNinja: I felt bad for not uploading this. Here's your chapter that I made you wait for. I'm sorry.

* * *

**Roxas' P.O.V.**

Before I left, I told Yuki to meet me at the mall tomorrow. I should've felt happy about that kiss. Why am I not? I can't believe this. I've been wanting to kiss her since the first day I met her. It's just... something feels off. Like she's not supposed to be the one. Like I made the wrong choice. Right now, I'm walking back to my house but I was stopped by Riku who told me he had to tell me something urgent.

"What is it Riku?" (Roxas)

"Look Roxas, Yuki isn't who you think she is." (Riku)

"What do you mean?" (Roxas)

"I mean that Yuki is actually Sora." (Riku)

"I don't think I can believe you on that. But nice try Riku. Hahaha..." I gave out an awkward laugh.

"Does it look like I'm joking right now? Look. Have you seen Sora this past week and doesn't Yuki look a lot like Sora?" (Riku)

"Well... Then, how can you explain how Sora's a boy and how Yuki's a girl?" (Roxas)

"Well, Kairi. She... (Blah blah blah) ...that's how Sora's a girl." (Riku)

"Are you serious? Then that means... m-my first k-kiss went to a g-guy!?" (Roxas)

"But it's not like that. You see, I think Sora's gone. And has been replaced by Yuki herself. It's like he made another personality and replaced it with himself." (Riku)

"I see. But why tell me this? What can I do?" (Roxas)

"I've been noticing, when ever Sora was around you, he was always blushing. I think he has a crush on you. So, it's up to you to try and get him back because right now, Sora is stuck and he can't get out." (Riku)

"But what can I do?! It's bad enough that I thought of him as a girl. He probably won't even forgive me! Even if I try, it'll be useless, because right now, Yuki's in love with me."

"Look, I don't care. But I'm starting to miss Sora. And Yuki is not Sora. If you payed attention like I did then maybe you would've noticed! Because it's not me he likes... It's you.." (Riku)

"Wait, Riku, you like him?" (Roxas)

"That doesn't matter right now. You have to go and fix him!" (Riku)

"I'll try! Just, what if he doesn't come back?" (Roxas)

"You can't think that. Just please... try to get him back." I could see him trying to hold back his tears. He must've liked Sora a lot.

"Don't worry. I'll find a way." Riku just nodded and walked away. With this new found information, I'm going to try to get Sora back.

* * *

**Yuki's P.O.V.**

Today was the best! I just kissed my first crush! *Squeal*

I looked into the mirror to see my face but when I did that why did I see sadness in my eyes? Oh well, nerermind that! I'm thinking of meeting Roxas tomorrow.

* * *

**Sora's P.O.V.**

Where am I? It doesn't matter anyways. My existence is being erased slowly in here. It's pitch black and I can't see anything. It feels like I'm floating. Won't somebody save me? I curl into a ball and close my eyes. Somebody. Anybody, Hurry and save me. I don't want to be in here. You know how much I hate the dark. Please. I can feel my legs becoming numb and fading away. I don't have much time left. Slowly, I choose to accept my fate. Thank you everyone. I hope i can see you again somehow. But for now, this is goodbye.

* * *

_The next day_

**Yuki's P.O.V.**

I go to the mirror and look at myself. Why do I get the feeling that I'm not supposed to be here? I shrug off the feeling and get ready to go out. I dress in some simple jeans and t-shirt while putting my hair in a ponytail. I look ready. I guess I should go meet Roxas at the mall.

* * *

Once i get to the destination, I already see Roxas waiting for me. I run up to him.

"Oh, I'm sorry I made you wait!" (Yuki)

"No, I was just too early." (Roxas)

"So, where should we go? I know this cool pla-" (Yuki)

"Yuki, I need to talk to you. Kairi, Riku, Axel, can you guys come out?" Just then Kairi, Riku, and Axel went up behind him and I backed away. Why were they here?

"Umm... Why are they here?" (Yuki)

"Sora, I know you're in there. Can you please come back to us?" My eyes widened.

"Really? You too, Roxas? You're going to believe them? Why? How many times have I told you? My name is not Sora. I'm Yuki! Please, if this is a joke then quit it now." (Yuki)

"Sora, come back please." (Kairi)

"Roxas, make them stop. Please. Does this Sora guy really matter this much? I don't get it! You like me right?" He looked at me with saddened eyes.

"Oh, I get it. You like him don't you? Am I just a substitute? Did you really feel nothing when we kissed?" By the time, tears were already falling down.

"Sora..." (Roxas)

"SORA THIS, SORA THAT! YOU WANT HIM? YOU CAN HAVE HIM!" I ran out of the mall with tears dropping down from my cheeks. I must've not seen whether it was green light or red light because when I ran across the street my body got hit by a tremendous force. That's it, I'm going to die like this. Goodbye everyone.

* * *

**Sora's P.O.V.**

Ow. My body hurts. Somebody... help me. It hurts so much. It feels like I got hit by a car. My body is becoming numb. Someone... please.

* * *

**Roxas' P.O.V.**

As soon as Yuki left the mall, me and the others tried to chase after her. Oh no, she going to cross. Nonononono. _CRASH! _

"SOOOORRRRAAAA!" (Riku)

"Oh god, somebody call the ambulance!" Kairi cried. Axel went to go pick up Sora's lifeless body while I just stood there. Why does my chest hurt so much? The ambulance came about 20 minuets later and took Sora's body while we followed. Everyone was grieving about Sora. Yet I couldn't produce a single tear. How heartless am I? We got to the hospital where they immediately rushed Sora to one of the operating rooms. They told us to wait outside and sit down. Kairi was crying while Riku was comforting her. Please let Sora be okay, please let Sora be okay was what she was muttering in sobs. I was just looking at the ground thinking how I could've prevented her from being hit. Axel must've noticed because he told me to not worry about it and that it wasn't my fault. I couldn't bring myself to listen to him. Why? Why did this have to happen to begin with?

* * *

About 5 hours later the doctors gave us the information on him. he says that he's fine but there were some damage to the brain which may or may not have make her not remember who she was or what happened. He also had said that her left arm was broken but will heal in the matter of time and that her right leg will be in a cast until it has healed. Thank god she hasn't died. The doctor told us that we could go in to meet her so we did. Kairi was the first to speak up.

"Sora! Thank god you're fine." She hugged him and he didn't move. He didn't even speak.

"Sora?" (Riku)

"Guys, I don't think he remembers himself." (Axel)

"Bullshit! He has to!" (Riku)

"Riku, stop, you're scaring him." Kairi was still holding onto Sora. I stared at him and could see tears forming.

* * *

**Sora's P.O.V.**

The pain stopped but I'm still in the pitch black room. But someones here with me.

"Who's here?"

"Go."

"Go where?" (Sora)

"Go towards you're heart. Find it and you'll be able to get you're body back."

"Thank you." (Sora)

"Don't worry about it."

"But before I go, who are you?" (Sora)

"Let's just say that I'm Vanitas. I've been watching you here. You don't like it here. I can tell."

"Well, thank you anyways."

"No problem. Now just concentrate on your heart." I listened to him and did. Before I knew it I'm in the hospital with Roxas staring at me, Kairi hugging me, and Riku and Axel talking to each other.

"Everyone..." I spoke, letting my tears fall. I'm so happy to be back.

"Sora! You're back!" (Kairi)

"I knew you would make it Sora." (Riku)

"Man, you had me worried there. I though we lost you again." (Axel)

Roxas kept staring at me.

"Sora, I'm-" (Roxas)

"I forgive you." (Sora)

"I'm sorry." (Roxas)

"Well, I see you guys are having a moment her so we'll just leave." Axel took Kairi off me and took Riku and left leaving me and Roxas alone.

"I missed you." He finally spoke.

"I missed being back here." I chuckled.

"No, really. Sora, I... I think I love you." My eyes widened and I blushed.

"I... like you too." He went up next to me on the bed and placed a kiss on my cheek.

"I'm sorry." (Roxas)

"It's okay, I forgive you." He hugged me and with my one arm, I hugged him back. Kairi, Riku, and Axel came back in a while later and said that we should celebrate for having me back. Well, I guess I could go for some food now. They brought me back to my place and decided to all have a sleepover at my house. It's nice to be back. After the celebration, Kairi changed me back and Roxas and I chose to sleep together while the others slept somewhere else.

"Good night Roxas."

"Good night Sora. I love you."

"I l-love you t-too..." I blushed at this. It's really nice to be back.

* * *

**Yuki's P.O.V.**

Where am I? It's all pitch black in here. I'm floating somewhere. Somebody... please help me. I curled up into a ball and let my tears fall.

"Hey, I see that you want to get back to you're body. I know how to get you back."

"Who's there?" (Yuki)

"Well, you can just call me Vanitas. I'll help you get you're body back for you." He gave me a devious smirk.

**The End**

* * *

PinkNinja: I'm finally finished! Yea!

Sora: You're working on another story right?

PinkNinja: Yea! Well, look forward to it! Please review! It'll really help me! :DD


	7. Sequel Is Coming Out!

PinkNinja: Your reviews had me motivated to write a sequel! So I am! Keep your eyes peeled out for the sequel to 'Wait, WHAT?' called Love's Revenge. It's just. 13 reviews mean a lot to me! *Sniff* I think I'm going to cry. Anyways, keep on look out for Love's Revenge! See you guys! :DDDDD


End file.
